Web Development Office
The Web Development Office (commonly referred to as Web Development and less frequently acronymized to WDO), was responsible for maintaining the WPI Web site. Originally formed in 1995, the office didn't get its name until relocating to the basement of the Gordon Library in May 2003. In November 2005, the office was absorbed by the Division of Marketing & Communications and the name WDO was dropped completely. This transition did not go smoothly - by the end of February 2006, all four full-time staff members will have left WPI. Mission The mission statement of the WDO was: The Web Development Office provides world-class web development services to the WPI community in the interests of making the WPI Web site the premiere collegiate intranet and extranet. Values & Goals The WDO followed their seven values and goals to achieve their mission. Accessibility The WPI Web site is and will remain accessible to anyone, regardless of any disability they may have or any level of technology they might possess. We work within the laws set by the government, industry standards set by the World Wide Web Consortium, and policies and standards specifically created for the WPI Web site to ensure anyone can visit the WPI Web site anytime. Collaboration, Teamwork & Synergy We work together with all offices, programs, and individuals, centralizing information for use in all areas of the site as appropriate. Each project is a collaborative effort, involving our staff and staff and faculty from each department sharing ideas and contributing to the final product, making each section of our site unique, while fitting into the whole University site. Customer Service We want every office, every faculty member, every student, and every administrator to be not merely satisfied, but delighted to work with our staff. Our committment to excellence in customer service extends throughout the entire IT Division - we strive for "continuous customer delight." Culture The Web Development Office consists of dedicated, service-oriented staff who strive for excellence. The quality of the WPI Web site is our primary concern. We are here to answer questions, listen to ideas, and make WPI's Web site the best it can be. Not just technical experts, we participate actively in and care deeply about WPI and its community. Feedback The WPI Web site gives our staff a unique, holistic perspective on the University, and we are constantly seeking and implementing new ideas contributed not just by members of the WPI Community, but those we receive from members of the Internet community, as well. Focus We are constantly looking for ways to improve our services and create new web-based capabilities for students, faculty and staff, prospective students, alumni, and friends of the University. We examine trends, not just at other universities, but on the Web in general, and look at how we can offer even better services and features. Strategic Vision We keep up with the latest technologies and techniques and determine the appropriate times and places in which to implement them. We plan both short- and long-term projects to add to and improve the entire WPI Web site, including many services it offers. We design pages to be extensible, as well. Category: Administration